


Indirect Kisses

by LintLung



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Worried Eddie Kaspbrak, Young Eddie Kaspbrak, Young Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LintLung/pseuds/LintLung
Summary: Richie won't stop picking at his chapped lips so eddie offers him his chapsticklight bickering and simping ensues(I also had like no idea what to tag this as bc its so short)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 34





	Indirect Kisses

"Quit it!" Eddie shouted, slapping at Richie's face.

"gah- what the hell, man?" Richie complained, swatting at the other boys hand.

"Quit biting your lips, dumbass! Do you know how bad that is for you? You'll get sores and they'll get infected and shit from how fucking gross your mouth is!" Eddie complained.

"Wow, ya really know how to charm a guy Eds" Richie laughed.

"Whatever man, and don't call me Eds" Eddie grumbled as he unzipped and started searching around in his fanny pack. He let out a little triumphant noise as he held up a small stick of chapstick.

"You aren't allergic to bees wax, are you?" Eddie asked, holding out the chapstick.

"Uuuuuhh…. no?" Richie said, unsure. Being allergic to beeswax wasn't really anything he'd had to worry about before.

"Okay then this'll work, use this" he said dropping the tube in the other boys hand.

"But this is yours" Richie said after getting over the initial gay panic of his crush offering his chapstick to him.

"Like you've ever had a problem with using anything of mine before, and you steal my food all the time Rich it's not like you actually care." Eddie said, rolling his eyes at the others worries.

Richie held the small cherry flavoured tube up and took the cap off, staring at the uneven and obviously used red top of the balm. Oh god. Eddie had used this. Eddie had put his lips on this and now he was wanting Richie to use it too. Ohgodohfuckholyshit

"Do you know how to put on chapstick or are you too incompetent to do that too?" Eddie asked, staring up at the red-faced boy.

"I know how to put chapstick on!" Richie hurriedly replied, bringing the chapstick up to his lips. It was underwhelming to say the least, of course. It wasn't like the chapstick was really anything special obviously, it was just chapstick. Anyone else probably wouldn't have cared that Eddie had previously used it, and if they had it'd just be in the sense that they didn't want to share chapstick with him.

He coated his lips in a small layer of the stuff and quickly put the small red cap back on it, fumbling and almost dropping it all in the process, and held it out towards the other boy.

"Ew what the fuck, no! I don't want it back!" Eddie pulled a face, grossed out.

"Why not? It's yours, and what about your lips? They'll get chapped too." Richie asked, stumbling over his words and continuing to hold the thing of chapstick towards the shorter.

"Because your mouth is disgusting like I said earlier! Do you even know how dirty the human mouth is? The answer is very. Billions of bacteria in every crevice, it's disgusting! And I bet you probably have one of the grossest mouths out of like all of the losers." The smaller immediately started rambling.

"Hey!" Richie laughed.

"I'm not joking! When was the last time you brushed your teeth, I bet you don't even remember! Y'know the fact that you never know when to shut up or that you constantly talk shit isn't the only reason we call you 'Trashmouth'." And Richie couldn't even pretend to be mad at him, he never could. It's not like he was right anyways, he'd brushed his teeth that morning, but seeing him ramble was always oddly endearing.

"And besides it's not like it matters that much anyways I have like three more things of chapstick at my house, yours were just in dire need of some help." Eddie said.

"So just like, keep that before your stupid lips fall off your even stupider face." Eddie grumbled.

All of this to say Richie's lips weren't chapped again…. that was until he eventually finished off the already half-used tube (which he did unsurprisingly quickly).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this short little fic could bring y'all some serotonin in these desperate times,,,  
> kudos and comments appreciated! ♡♡


End file.
